A known type of reciprocating floor conveyor includes a plurality of floor members divided into sets and groups. Each group includes at least two adjacent independent floor members, and each set includes one floor members from each group. The conveyor also has a plurality of linear motors, one for each set of floor members. The motors are operated to reciprocate the floor members to convey a load.